Chibi Yasha
by silentstarlight
Summary: [Finished] Strange things happen during the night of the new moon. Most of the time, the group almost gets killed. But this time when a gust of wind blows and there is crying, they find the last person they expected to find. How will he get back to normal
1. Chibi Yasha Ch1

A/N: This is all in Shippo's P.O.V. It's your choice to either praise or flame, or make no comment. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Chibi Yasha

Ch. 1

"It's the turning of the cycle tonight." Sango noted. "We should set up camp now."

InuYasha was not happy with this news. After all, the night of the new moon is the scariest night for InuYasha. I mean, that first time with the spider heads, he was poisoned, and with the Peach Man, he fell off a cliff with his arm broken. When the Tetsuseiga broke, Sesshomaru and an evil ex-student of Totosai's showed up, and last time, Kagura found out when InuYasha saved Kouga.

Was it me, or was it just our luck, every time InuYasha turned human something would happen. Though this time, we all hope that InuYasha wouldn't remember.

We were going to sleep, InuYasha off on some random tree, Sango as far away from Miroku, who had a red handprint on his face, courtesy of Sango, and I was with Kagome, who was laughing her head off at Miroku's perverted attempts to try to get Sango close to him. That was when it all happened. There was a gust of wind that blew out the fire and a kid started wailing.

Kagome got out what she said was a lantern, something from her time, and her bow and arrows. After walking a short while, we stumbled across InuYasha. We all stared. InuYasha was human, but he didn't have his Tetsuseiga, he had a tan colored ball. To make things weirder, he was the one that was crying. On the other hand, he looked like a miniature version of himself.

Kagome knelt down to him. "What happened InuYasha?" She sounded worried.

InuYasha, though his tears, asked, "Where's my okaasan?"

We all fell over anime style. Or whatever that is, but the InuYasha we knew would never talk about his mom.

"Okaasan!" He ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug. This time, we all sweatdropped. InuYasha would never give anyone a hug, much less on his own will.

Kagome sat down, so did InuYasha. So she asked him, "Don't you know who I am?"

"You're my okaasan!" That was a bit too cheerful sounding coming from InuYasha. This was not the InuYasha we all knew and loved.

"Don't you know who they are?" Kagome pointed to Sango, Miroku, and me, now sounding desperate.

"No, who are they?"

"How old are you InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at his fingers. Then he stuck out a hand. Kagome groaned, "So we're stuck with a five year old InuYasha.

A/N: I almost forgot the disclaimer! I am one of the last people who would own InuYasha because I can barely draw! Either way, it's your choice to review, flame, or make no comment. Though those who find this story interesting, I would like it if you would review at least once throughout the story.

Also, I would like to thank my little sister, L. Kim, a whole bunch of my friends, and millenniumspirit of for making this story possible.


	2. Chibi Yasha Ch2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy, all the reviews were positive. But, I better not let that get to my head. The last thing I need is an inflated head.

Disclaimer: I don't know any authors that write fanfiction for their own stories. Do you?

Chibi Yasha

Ch. 2

To recap: InuYasha looked at his fingers. Then he stuck out his hand.

Kagome groaned, "So we're stuck with a five year old InuYasha."

"I am not mom material! I am older sister material!" Kagome was shouting at us. I think we got her message my now.

It was the night of the new moon. InuYasha was human as expected, but something, somehow he was now a little kid. A five year old kid who thought Kagome was his mom. And we had no clue what to do.

InuYasha was curled up in Kagome's lap, fast asleep. She kept muttering about boys, Souta, and how annoying it is when a kid curls up in your lap and falls asleep without saying anything. But soon, she too also fell asleep, her head crouched over InuYasha, just like a mother she said she would never be.

"Where's the cannon?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango in turn looked confused. "The camray?", he tried again with no result. "You know that rectangular box with yellow paper on it that Kagome said that it takes colored pictures?" Sango handed Miroku my yellow box of wax sticks. Kagome called them crayons. "No no no, the one where you have to press the little black button and there's a light." Now Sango got the picture.

Sango found the magic box that took pictures and took several of InuYasha and Kagome sleeping, this would be good blackmail material.

"We'll have to ask what this box is called." I went on. "So what will we do with the pictures?"

"That my friend", Sango started, Miroku finished, "Is for you to find out."

When Kagome woke up, everyone was still sleeping. After eating breakfast (InuYasha was still asleep) we decided to go to Kaede's village for advice.

We spent the whole day traveling, so by the time we got to the village, it was night. Everyone was sleeping, so we slipped into Kaede's hut and waited for morning to come. When morning did arrive, the first thing Kagome did was talk to Kaede. She explained our situation.

"Once a month, InuYasha turns to a human."

"Aye child, I know that."

"But there was a gust of wind and we heard a child wailing. When we arrived where we heard the crying, it was InuYasha."

"Ye is surely not lying? InuYasha crying? My brain must be cracking up.

"Shippo, InuYasha, Lady Kaede would like to see you."

Upon seeing InuYasha, Kaede looked astonished. "Just how old is he?"

"He's only five. A five year old kid who thinks I'm his mom." Kaede laughed. "It's not funny. I'm not mom material."

She stopped laughing. InuYasha was once again in Kagome's lap, sitting up this time. Kaede spoke.

"Child, there is nothing ye can do." Kagome was shocked beyond speaking. "But", she continued, "I will tell ye why he is like this." Kagome nodded her head. "Ye knows that InuYasha's childhood was not an easy one, being a hanyou." Again, Kagome nodded her head. "Some people, they try to suppress their memories, trying to forget the past. But there is a limit, once the limit is broken, when the person is most vulnerable, in InuYasha's case, the night of the new moon, they will relive that time when they were hurt the most the most. The only thing ye can do is to make sure InuYasha has a fun and playful time. It just might reverse the effect. Otherwise, only the people who InuYasha trusts the most will be able to help him."

Kagome smiled, "If it's a fun time he wants, it'll be a fun time he gets. Shippo, you'll help me, right?"

A/N: Just a warning, this story has almost no plot. They only plot is that InuYasha turns chibi and towards the end of the story, he's the InuYasha we all know and love.

I suppose it isn't against the law to go on my knees and beg for reviews.


	3. Chibi Yasha Ch3

**A/N: School starts in less then a week. My so called freedom will soon be over. And for those who reviewed, thank you! It makes me feel appreciated, well, my story, not me, I don't think my readers know me. And because school will soon start updating will be about a week to two. On weekends or Wednesdays.**

**Disclaimer: You think I'm Rumiko Takahashi, I'm flattered. Yeah, we both wear glasses but I'm the one with braces.**

Chibi Yasha

Ch. 3

To recap: Kagome smiled, "It it's a fun time he wants, it's a fun time he'll get. Shippo, you'll help me, right?

The situation is starting to give me the creeps. InuYasha is supposed to have fin? Yeah, right. That's really unlike him. I mean, all he ever thinks is about the Jewel Shards. Well, I think. So, how in the world are we, going to have fun?

"Come on, we'll play hide & seek. I think we can get some of the villagers to play too!" I suppose we needed more fun in out life, fun that didn't include killing demons and gathering Shikon Shards.

Most of the villagers played too. InuYasha was 'it'. While he counted to ten, we all hid. Most of them were found easily though, he used his nose and ears. But some of them were tricky.

"Is there someone behind me?" InuYasha turned around. There was no one. "I sense someone, but there's no one there!" A girl was acting like his shadow, following him, trying not to giggle. Then he started whacking his head on me. Not knowing it was me, my current state was a tree. And InuYasha had one hard head (cough cough). Then he stopped, "This tree wasn't here before!" Circling around me, he found something that would totally give me away. "A tail, a tail, a furry fluffy tail." I sweatdropped, I wanted the normal InuYasha back. That InuYasha would have already whacked me on the head. This InuYasha was pulling on my tail! For crying out loud!

"Ooooh. This tree is sweating." Oh no, he discovered the sweatdrops! "Is Mr. Tree sick? I think I know Mr. Tree, Mr. Tree, Mr. Tree, can you talk?" I opened my mouth to talk, but I lost my concentration and turned into Shippo. "Shippo! I found you! Were you Mr. Tree?"

I lost my head just then. I was banging my head on a wall (wonder where that came from) yelling, "It's a dream it's a dream! It's only a dream! I'll wake up in a few seconds and find InuYasha whacking me on the head holding me by my tail!" I looked at InuYasha whom he and the girl acting as his shadow looked at me all funny. InuYasha was still a kid. I resumed my head banging. "It's only a dream, a dream, Kagome will tell me I'm hallucinating and that I have a fever or something like that! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

InuYasha started to leave, but the girl forgot to be his shadow. "I found you! I found another person!" The girl smiled and walked away. InuYasha resumed his search, I think I passed out from all the head banging. By the time I woke up, the only people that were not found were Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

I had to hand it over to the villagers, they were pretty smart. Some of them had hidden in the stream, letting the water cover their scent. Others went into underground storage rooms, covered with dirt so it looked like they just suddenly disappeared.

"Sango! Miroku! Kagome! Where are you?" We were yelling and looking for them. Then above us, there was a slap, a meow, and, "Sango, my intentions are _pure_! There was a bug on your bottom!" Sango wasn't too happy. "YOUR definition of _pure_ would be in an X rated dictionary! Well, that's what Kagome told me."

"Sango, Miroku! Get down here!" We had finally found them. They were on Kirara, in the air, and it looked like Miroku had tried to grope Sango, this wasn't even the first or last time he had done that, I just hope I'll never grow up to be like him, the horror. Once on the ground, Sango started hugging us. "Thank you, thank you!" Scratch that, she was choking us. "Another minute and I would have thrown hoshi-sama off Kirara, weather he's a hoshi or not." Miroku gave us the look that said 'you know quite well that I would love to be in your place.'

Now the only person left to find was Kagome. We finally found her at the God Tree, looking at the place where InuYasha had been pinned by Kikyo. She had a sad smile. She still hadn't noticed us yet, so InuYasha snuck up behind her and said, "Whatcha doing?" Kagome was shocked, only then had she noticed that everyone had been found. "I found everyone!" InuYasha was one happy hanyou. It was dinner time, so the other kids had started leaving, until only the Inu-tachi was left. "Why are you staring at that tree?" InuYasha was wondering what made Kagome stare at the tree for so long. "One day," she started, "This tree will be very important to you, many important things will happen under this tree." InuYasha looked confused. "How do you know that?" This hanyou was full of questions. "Call it premonition, I dream about it."

A voice came though the trees. "Brother dear, where have you gone hiding?"

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer then the last one. And anyone is welcome to join sesshygirl3 and me on begging on our knees for reviews. (Hint hint, this is your que to review) I have a question for the readers, I was expecting to be flamed, but I still haven't been flamed! Do you people like the story that much? The world I live in confuses me. **


	4. Chibi Yasha Ch4

**A/N; I can explain! My teachers are trying to kill me with homework, and I only get 30 min on weekdays a day. Plus I do have a social life, kinda.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I do own InuYasha. (Looks around to see an angry woman talking in Japanese) I was just joking! Of course I don't.**

**Chibi Yasha**

**Chapter 4**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Did you just stop to read this? Keep going! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

To recap: A voice came though the trees. "Brother dear, where have you gone hiding?"

"Sesshomary-sama! Sesshomary-sama!" We took a guess who InuYasha was talking about and sweatdropped. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't try to kill us this time.

"Only one is allowed to call this Sesshomaru Sesshomary. And that one has died many years ago." Jaken, Ah Un, and Rin followed him out to the clearing. "I, Sesshomaru did not come though to discuss such trivial matters. That halfling's blood has shifted."

"Ummm..." Kagome faltered. Sesshomaru looked her way. "You're not about to hurt him?"

"No", came the reply, "like I said, his blood has shifted, if something were to happen, I would have to take all the blame for it."

"Sesshomaru-sama", Miroku spoke, "You have countless times have tried to kill InuYasha, but now," he hesitated. "But now you say that if something happened because of the shifting of InuYasha's blood, you would take the blame. What is the sudden change of heart?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THE GREAT SESSHOMARU-SAMA A QUESTION WITHOUT BE ASKED TO BE SPOKEN!" Jaken went on," HUMANS LIKE YOU DEFILE THE NAME OF LORD SESSHOMARU AND ALL OTHER NOBLE DEMONS."

"Enough, Jaken, Sesshomaru did not ask for you to talk, did I? From your behavior, one would think that I give my servants too much freedom. And how would that affect you if I were degraded?" So, the toad had finally shut up. Thankfully. "Very well. I ask that we all sit down." InuYasha ran to his brother and sat next to him, smiling as if he were at the top of the world. Scary.

Sesshomaru looked taken back at InuYasha's form, but did not comment. "Our father, Inu no Tashio **(A/N: Inu no Tashio is a title. Not a name. It means lord of dogs, or something like that.)** requested to this Sesshomaru, that if anything were to happen to him or Izayoi hime **(A/N: Hime means princess, but it was also used to refer to noble woman)** that I would take care of InuYasha until he could take care of himself. This request had nothing to do what I did to InuYasha after he grew up. For my father's sake, I looked after InuYasha in my own way." InuYasha climbed into Sesshomaru's lap. The world I'm living in got scarier everyday. Even Sesshomaru looked scared by his brother's action. But once again, he did not comment. "I looked after him as a baby, made sure that no one terrorized him at night, and taught him some sword fighting. When he was five years old, I left him. He could now take care of himself. I did know that, however, he would never be accepted into society. That's why, when I smelled his blood shifting to the same scent of when he was little, I knew I must honor my father and obey his wishes."

My head now hurt. To recap what just happened: Sesshomaru honoring his father's wishes. Then he tries to kill him several times. After sensing InuYasha's blood shifting, he comes to fulfill his father's wish. And he hasn't tried to kill us yet.

"Sesshomaru", Kagome spoke, "Your brother is safe with us." She didn't sound like herself. She sounded like a person who was used to ordering others around. "I release you from your father's promise. Go, leave your brother in peace."

"Izayoi hime?" Sesshomaru gasping is an odd sight. "Very well, I will leave. After one thing. Actually two. You are not allowed to tell InuYasha about what has happened between us. Also, I want you to take Rin.

Rin! So that's why she was here. Normally when we meet Sesshomaru, Rin's with Jaken, but why would Sesshomaru want us to take Rin?

"Rin is not safe with me, she should be with others like her, the miko and the taijiya are in charge of her. Take care of her or regret it."

"Rin does not want to leave Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is ok traveling with Jaken. Rin will miss Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, and Ah Uh."

"These two will take care of you better then I can. They will be able to teach you things that you should know for a human. I will check up on you occasionally. Come Jaken, we are going." With that, he left, with Jaken squawking about forgetting something and dinner. What an idiot toad.

**A/N: This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it to. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a computer ban, got sick, and had a hundred loose ends. I'm gonna see if I can update Laws of the Shikon no Tama and Ramen for the InuYasha Soul. Oh, all oneshots I write will go under Ramen for the InuYasha Soul. If homework doesn't kill me, expect an update around the 10th of October. We have Friday off from school! Yay, something about a teacher in service day. Don't forget to review, flames are also welcome! **


	5. Chibi Yasha Ch5

**A/N: I have finally discovered a pattern. During the end of each trimester, the teachers decide to dump projects, loads of assignments, and tests. Does anyone have a cure for procrastination? I have a good reason for not updating, no reason! Hahaha. Well, I was on a natural high two times this month. When I'm on a natural high, I drive my friends crazy, I feel sorry for them. **

**Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha and Sesshomaru! In the form of a wall scroll. My friend got me it for my birthday. Hehe.**

**Chibi Yasha **

**Ch. 5**

…

…

To recap everything. Sesshomaru came to talk to us. Then he left Rin with us. She has fun riding on Kirara, and Kagome and Sango like playing with her. What about me? Do they no longer like me? Am I now not wanted, since Rin is a girl and I'm not? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

We decided to move away from the village, for it's own sake so demons like Naraku won't attack it. I feel so lonely, Kagome and Sango are ignoring me. And InuYasha. Miroku doesn't count for anything, he's depressed since Sango isn't paying him any attention either. Operation GTGA. Operation Get The Girls Attention.

"So, how will we do this", InuYasha asked, "Rin is stealing Kagome, Sango, and Kirara. What does she have that we don't?"

"She's a girl! They're bored of us. I guess." I felt like a genius.

"So, if we disappeared for a few days…"

"This is perfect! How did you two ever think of this?" Miroku kept praising us.

"Simple." InuYasha chuckled, "All adults are idiots. You know the saying, 'Baka wa kaze wo hikanai (Idiots can't catch colds). Or at east you Miroku, are an idiot. Have you ever caught a cold? And besides, all the moves you make on Sango will never work. Just try to give her a hug and back off. Do not touch any other part of her body."

Miroku stared at InuYasha, amazed. I mean, I was too. InuYasha's the one who always makes Kagome cry, and he has the world's worst (In my opinion) love life. He has a dead miko after his head, which when ever she's around, he goes to see her. He should try to take his own advice sometimes. You know, if he figured that much out just by observing Miroku and Sango, he's not as idiotic as he seems. Wait, did I just say that? He's always been a idiot. Now I'm just confusing myself. Ahhh! InuYasha has gone crazy!

…

…

…

"Miroku, you'll stay here for a while so the girls won't think that we've disappeared. InuYasha and I will go off first. Meet us at the edge of the village." We were just about to put our plan into action, it had to work. InuYasha frowned at the sight of the girls playing with Rin. "Well get their attention," I whispered to InuYasha, "You'll see."

We were waiting for Miroku to come when InuYasha said that he smelled the earth moving. How do you smell the earth moving? "Shippo, there's something coming our way, smells a lot like earth." I laughed, though now I wished I didn't, I saw a flash of red and white coming our way. Kikyo!

…

Meanwhile, Miroku was meditating, or he looked like it. Sango and Kagome along with Rin where yelling at him. Or to be more accurate on Sango's part, whacking him. It was only after Sango had decided to check if Miroku still had a heart beat, did he open his eyes. Only to be pelted by a series of question.

"Where's InuYasha!?"

"Have you seen Kirara?"

"Rin wants to play with Shippo-chan?"

"Yeah, and where's Shippo?"

"YOU HAVEN'T LOST THEM, HAVE YOU!?" They all shouted at once.

"Ladies, ladies, one question at a time." What a pervert. "InuYasha and Shippo, I am sure that they were going to play on the outskirts of the village, and as for Kirara, I haven't seen her all day."

"You mean that you let InuYasha and Shippo go play out of the village with our no supervision?!" Kagome didn't look to good. " What if Kouga, Naraku, Kikyo, or Kagura showed up! What would they do!" While Kagome was panicking, Sango was slapping Miroku.

Miroku held his hands up, "Ladies. I am sure that if we looked for them, that they would be unharmed."

…

…

…

"Okaa-san?" InuYasha spoke. "What are you doing here? Why are you wearing the same clothes as Kaede oba-san?" InuYasha, I wanted to scream, no more talking, don't you know who you're talking to! "Why do you smell like earth?"

"InuYasha!" She could not believe her eyes. Of course, InuYasha was not a child.

"Okaa-san. What are you staring at? You said that it wasn't polite to stare." Oh great. Now, not only do I have Kikyo on my hands, but also an InuYasha who tells others what is polite. I should just wash my hands on this matter.

"InuYasha. Come." She spoke. "It is time to go."

"Go where? And what about Shippo? Why don't you look happy?"

"If you come with me, I'll tell you."

"But why?"

"InuYasha!" About time that I had found my voice. "Don't you know who she is? She's not Kagome, she's Kik-"

"Quiet Kitsune," she cut in, "Come InuYasha."

"But what about Shippo?"

"He will stay here."

"But why do I have to go?"

"It is not safe for you here."

"Why?"

"Evils draws closer. You must be safe."

"But Shippo, I can't leave him here!"

"Very well, the Kitsune can come too."

I opened my mouth to talk. Kikyo touched my forehead with her fingers. I couldn't move, nor could I speak. How had we ended up in so much trouble when all we were trying to get the girls' attention?

…

…

…

…

**A/N: This is the longest chapter of this story so far. And it took forever to type. I'm happy, this Friday is the last day of the Trimester, so I have a half-day. The bad thing is everyone in health or P.E. has a dancing unit. Square dancing making students dance boy girl boy girl torture.**

**Has anyone seen Winter Sonata? I have, and I'm having a hard time understanding what they are saying. But otherwise, it is the best drama that I've seen! I recommend it highly. **

**Next update will be sometimes during winter break. Don't forget to drop a review, I don't care if you flame me though.**


	6. Chibi Yasha Ch6

**Disclaimer: How about scrambling the words up? InuYasha not own I do. That doesn't sound right.**

**Straight to Ch. 6 **

**Chibi Yasha**

**Ch. 6**

I have to wake up. I have to wake up! I try to pinch myself, but I can't move! InuYasha and I have just been kidnapped by Kikyo, or at least I was, he just decided to follow her! Could this day get any worse? Well, I guess if we ran into either Kouga, Naraku, or Kagura, I guess it would.

We were walking, walking, and walking, and more walking. It seemed that Kikyo had no intension of stopping, or hurting us. When it seemed like a hundred years of walking, she led us to a small shed. "Stay here, I will be back later." With that, she left and sealed the entrance.

…

…

Miroku hated when a good plan went bad. Not only did he not find us where we were supposed to be, but the girls were with him.

"Shippo-chan!"

"InuYasha! Come out, it's no longer funny!"

"Kirara, Kirara, where are you."

"Alright Miroku, where are they!", Sango demanded, " YOU knew that they were in this area, if this isn't all a set-up, how else could of you known? Can you answer that?"

"Um… they told me?" Miroku was spared from being asked anymore questions by the arrival of Kirara.

…

…

InuYasha was taking a nap, lucky him, without a care in the world, he doesn't even know about the Jewel, for crying out loud! Several hours had passed, and finally Kikyo had returned. I would have bolted for the door, but alas, I was still paralyzed! When Kikyo finally realized that I was unable to, courtesy of herself, she un-paralyzed me. I was figuring out how long it would take me bolt to the door and for her to realize that I was gone, but I heard voices.

"But if he's here, doesn't that mean that Kagome is here too?"

"Of course I knew that. So here's the plan, we raid the shed, kill the dog, and take Kagome."

"But what about the ones with the windtunnel and the boomerang?"

"I am your leader, do you doubt me that much?"

"Err… no."

"Good. Now, let's put this plan into action."

More people, just great. Whatever light there was at the end of the tunnel was just blown out.

"Kitsune, if you do not wish to die, I would advise you to eat." Great, first InuYasha acts weird, now Kikyo, who next, the authoress? **(I'm already a weird person. My sister agrees.) **"I mean no harm."

Kikyo does not mean any harm!?!?!?!? That's a first. I think.

"And the voices you just heard, you are hallucinating." So much for a know-it-all. "It is Naraku, trying to get your defenses low."

…

…

Kirara and the rest of the group was heading towards a village. A woman came out to greet them. "Greetings, Kagome."

"How do you know my name? I've never met you."

"How can you forget your cousin? I'm deeply hurt." She added mockingly.

"Suzuko?"

"Yep, the one and only." She smiled.

"But you disappeared, they never found a body or anything!"

Sango, Rin, and Miroku looked confused, who in the world was this person, and how did Kagome know her? This is, after all, the Feudal Era.

"A lady, her name is Kikyo, do you know her?" Suzuko asked.

"Yes, what about her." Sango, Rin, and Miroku were listening now.

"She said to direct you to where she is staying. She is staying at our village currently, she's also been a big help."

"What does she want with us?"

"Kikyo said that she has something that all of you would like."

"What does Kikyo have that we want?"

"I don't know she- eek!!" Good going Miroku, you just had to grope her.

"Will you do me the honor," he asked, "of bearing me my child?" Suddenly, Miroku was tackled, by Sango and another man. Sango preceded to whack his head, while the man pinned him down.

"Shukumaru **(I think that's his name) **, that's enough." Suzuko was shaking her head, "I need to show these people where Kikyo is staying."

…

…

Kagome! She was coming this way, she shouldn't! What if Kikyo tried to kill her again, InuYasha wouldn't be able to save her this time. What should I do, what should I do? I heard voices, 'how did you get in this time era… gas explosion… bell…'. That was all I heard.

"Your friends are coming," Kikyo said, "I will not harm them." So much for being reassured. I doubt that Naraku even trusts her. Then she undid the seal that was on the door. "Come in", she cried out. And they came in.

…

…

"Shippo-chan!" I'm positive that Rin was trying her hardest to suffocate me. I couldn't breathe.

"InuYasha! Why are you here? We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Why are there two okaasan?" InuYasha pondered aloud.

"You guys where supposed to stay put in the forest! The plan is ruined!"

"You have all made it," Kikyo spoke, quieting everyone. They all turned to look at her. "Yes, I did take these two from the forest. No, they are not harmed. Any questions?"

"Umm… I think I'll go", Suzuko said, "I'm hoping to see you later Kagome." She left.

"If you do not intend to harm us," Miroku said, "Why did you take them?"

"Naraku. He knows about InuYasha's current state. He would take advantage of him to take the jewel shards that Kagome has. If others find out, you'll all be in grave danger."

"But that still doesn't explain why you took them." Kagome stated.

"InuYasha needs the protection that you could not offer at the moment. I am sure that the monk will use his ofudas to help conceal him."

…

…

Rin was now choking the life out of InuYasha now. I really don't envy him.

…

…

…

"InuYasha," Kikyo called. InuYasha managed to get out of Rin's hug, Kikyo tilted his chin upwards, so he met her eyes, "I will not let you give your life to anyone else." Her soul stealers had come, and she disappeared with them, leaving us in the hut.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked. "Why did she say she won't let me give my life to anyone?"

Kagome sighed. "You will find out in the future, when you are older. She plays a great part in your life."

"She does?"

"She does."

**A/N: Another chapter down. I have no clue how long this story is going to be. In fact, The only thing I do know is how the story will end. The story has a life of it's own. **

**The characters Suzuko and Shukumaru belong in Takahashi's 'Fire Tripper'. **

**I caught a cold, you people better not catch one, so get enough sleep and build your immune system.**

**And this chapter is for Lina, isn't it a better present then a packet of gum that my sister gave you?**

**I feel like I have to defend Kikyo. I know some people protray her in fanfics as an evilperson, but Idon't think so. I know most people don't like Kikyo, but if you were Kikyo in the manga or anime, and you wanted to die, and you died, but someone brought you back to life, what would you do. Don't forget to add in a betrayal and lover. I'm hoping no one takes offence.**

**Last thing, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And New Years. I'll try to update sometime around New Years. Have fun!**

**Note: Has any one here read Megatokyo? I recommend it. You can read the books, or go to www. megatokyo. com . Just remove all the spaces.**

**Cya**


	7. Chibi Yasha Ch7

**A/N: I feel sooooooo lazy. It snowed today while I was taking my history test! But then as we were having a debate, it stopped. Then after school, it started raining. (Sob) **

**Disclaimer: I love writing these… Only Takahashi will know how InuYasha will end. I have no clue.**

…

…

…

**Onward to ch. 7!**

* * *

Chibi Yasha

Ch. 7

…

…

A little summery to refresh your mind… InuYasha turned Chibi, he thinks Kagome is his mom. Sesshomaru finds us after we play hide and seek, he leaves Rin with us. Rin gets Kagome and Sango's attention, Miroku, InuYasha, and I are not happy so we devise a plan. During the plan, Kikyo finds us, InuYasha follows her, but she has to foxnap me. Kagome meets with her cousin who shows them where Kikyo is. They talk and Kikyo leaves…

…

…

…

…

…

"Kagome, do you have any Pocky?" I ask.

"No," she answered, "But I do have something like it." She pulled out a box with extremely funny writing on it. "It was the only kind they had left at the store."

It was an extremely lazy day. No one felt like doing anything, just sitting down and taking a nap was on my agenda. Kagome was doing her homework, Sango had started to argue with Miroku instead of hitting him cause it was too hot.

…

…

…

…

…

Naraku was hot. He tried not to show it, but he was, to his misfortune. It was a horrible day, the sun was shining brightly, he was sweating all over his clothes, and there was nothing to do. Nothing, not even a rumor of a shard. He had an idea, now to carry it out…

…

…

…

…

Kagura was glad she was the wind. It was her essence, and it kept her cool. If Naraku had asked her to fan him, she would attack. Weather her heart was on the line or not.

…

…

…

…

Kagome said that she didn't feel too good, so she went in to help Kaede. Sango and Miroku were still out. And InuYasha had jumped into the river. Then the sky turned dark and dramatic music started to play. Wait a minute, dramatic music?!?!? What music!? Do we even have dramas in this eras? Take that back, do we even have…………

…

…

…

…

…

The plan was working. Everyone would thank him in the end, they would all bow down to him saying that he had saved them from their miserable sufferings. Now, if Kagura did her part correctly, he looked in Kanna's mirror to see Kagura flying towards Kaede's village. Surely the monk wouldn't notice if he was missing a few sheets of paper…

…

…

…

…

…

"Kaede. Kaede!" Kaede had collapsed and Kagome was panicking. She looked outside only to see everyone collapsing everywhere. Miroku croaked out, "Kagome, take the ofuda. Stick it on the air." Then he was out cold.

There was no ofuda, but what Kagome did notice was that her homework was missing. "My essay!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Naraku, I have brought the items that you have requested. The ofuda and the paper the girl was laboring over."

"Good, good. Let's see what does it say and how this can help us." He read Kagome's paper. As he was reading, his eyes widened in shock. This is what the paper said:

…

Higurashi Kagome

LA/SS 2/3

1/13/05

Scarlet Ibis Final

'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return… to obtain, something of equal value must be lost… That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.', taken from Full Metal Alchemist, episode prologue. This expert means that humans cannot gain anything without giving up something that equals the value of what they would like to gain. In "The Scarlet Ibis", by James Hurst, Brother is guilty of manslaughter because of his horrible character and bad intensions which led to irreversible consequences that eventually cost Doodle his life.

Brother's intentions shows that he has a bad character. For example, Brother made Doodle touch his casket after telling him that they all had expected him to die. Brother agreed with the people who told him that Doodle would not live long. He could not form his own opinion so he went with the flow, thought what others thought. In addition, Brother taught Doodle to walk so he wouldn't have to live the shame of having a crippled brother. Even though Doodle is his brother, he discriminates people if they cannot do things 'normal' people can do. Brother's character does not allow him to see people beyond the physical level. Also, when the storm came up, Doodle was crying, "Brother, Brother, don't leave me!", but Brother left him anyway. Brother is a very selfish person who only thinks of himself when he is in danger. He abandoned his own brother for his own desire and only later did he think about Doodle. Overall, what Brother did proves that he has a horrible character.

All of Brother's thoughts show that he has a bad character. At the time, because of his jealously, Brother planned to kill Doodle by smothering him with a pillow. Brother was overly jealous of Doodle for all the attention he got. Before Doodle was born, Brother was an only child, now that Doodle is here, most of the attention Brother got is gone. Later, because Doodle could not walk, Brother was embarrassed by a crippled brother. To Brother, his reputation was more important then the fact that he had a brother. Brother's character only allows him to see one thing, between himself, or his brother. Unfortunately, later in the story, Brother started to, "believe in my own infallibility (Pg. 7)." Brother is a very prideful person whose ego will only inflate with every achievement. Every time he achieves something, he does it to put slave on the wound which has opened up because of his own pride. Therefore, Brother's thinking makes him guilty of manslaughter.

…

…

…

"Who is this Doodle person. And Brother, he was able to kill his own brother, I would like a person like that on my side…"

* * *

A/N: This is a really lazy chapter. Things I think are going to be a little weird from now. The Scarlet Ibis is a story by James Hurst, which I read in class. The paragraphs above is what I wrote, even though it is a rough draft, do not copy it for your own purposes!

…

…

…

All my ranting will now be posted on my live journal. The link is on my bio as well as some other important information that people might be interested in.

Please do me a favor and review! (Is now on her knees)


	8. Chibi Yasha Ch8

A/N: Sorry! I was caught up with my newest story, Koodori Joshuu, and I have a slight writers block on that one so I decided to update. Once again, Sorry for not updating, but January has been one crazy month and I would be very happy if I got 12 hours of sleep. Chibi Yasha has 2-4 more chapters left. Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chibi Yasha

**Chapter 8**

"This Brother person, for him to kill his own brother… I must meet him!" Naraku sent away Kagura and Kanna. 'Think', he thought, 'Think, how can I find a person who calls himself Brother?' 30 minutes later, he summoned Kagura. "Go, kidnap the girl Kagome and bring her back alive. She has what we want." Kagura went, but not without cursing under her breath.

* * *

"Kaede, are you ok?" Kagome was fussing over the old woman, well, but she is old though. 

"Aye, child, I'm ok, but you must get Naraku, break his hold on this spell."

"That's right! And he has my essay!" With that, Kagome stormed out of the hut and stormed on towards Sango and Miroku who were both at the river trying to catch InuYasha who was trying to drown me by pouncing on me. It never ceases to amaze me how Kagome puts up with InuYasha.

* * *

Naraku was carefully looking over Kagome's paper for any hints. Several things caught his eye. 

'1. In "The Scarlet Ibis", by **James Hurst**. Who in the world is James Hurst. I must find him too. What kind of name is that anyways?'

2. '"believe in my own infallibility (**Pg. 7**)." What in the world are pages?'

3. '**'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return… to obtain, something of equal value must be lost… That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.', taken from Full Metal Alchemist, episode prologue. **Humankind? I'm not human so this doesn't affect me. And what is Alchemy? And who is the Full Metal Alchemist? And the characters 'episode prologue' they make no sense at all.'

Naraku had concluded that Kagome's essay was written in code, and set out to break the 'code'. But first he called back Kagura.

"Kagura, find a person who calls themselves James Hurst. If you find no one, proceed in kidnapping Kagome."

She left, but did not go looking for a James Hurst, instead, she went looking for someone who had the color white.

* * *

Along the way, they met Kouga, who was on his way to see Kagome. 

"Kagome! How are you, and where's that mutt?" He looked around and spotted InuYasha. "What!" He sputtered, "That's not him is it?"

A while later, they Inu-Tachi, plus Kouga and his companions set out to find Naraku's lair. Most of the villages they passed by fared worse then Kaede's village, but demons did not seem to be affected.

"Mr. Kouga," Rin's voice surprised him, "why are you wearing a skirt?"

"It is not a skirt. It is my pelt." He stuck his nose into the air.

"Then why does it look like a skirt?" Rin tugged on his tail.

"OWWWWWWW! That hurts. Do you want to die?"

"No, Rin died once and Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin back to life. Rin was very happy with Sesshomaru-sama, but Sesshomaru-sama said it would be best for Rin to be brought up by humans. Jaken-sama was glad Rin left, now Rin misses Jaken-sama's company."

'Geez', Kouga thought, 'She's not even afraid of me. Well, the Ice Prince did keep her for a while.'

* * *

For the sake of this story, wait, what story? What am I talking about? I'm real, very real! I really exist, I'm not in a story, so why did I say 'For the sake of this story'? (Shippo now faints because the authoress need to erase his memory) 

To speed things up, I'll just say that we found Naraku's castle. Kagome shot an arrow and we were able to get in. Just then, everyone was knocked out…

"Kukukukukukuku, I have them now. No one can save the world!" Naraku was laughing like a manic. Just then Kagome's circle thingy that played music, or what she calls a CD player started playing.

_I want to change the world..._

Naraku was mad. "What do they mean that they will change the world! I shall conquer it!" He muttered a few more intolerant sentences, all which had a whole bunch of words that Kagome told me not to use if I could help it. So I didn't.

Everyone finally woke up. Apart from InuYasha.

* * *

A/N: Really sorry for the late chapter. As I said, I was caught up with my latest story Koodori Joshuu. Please read! Also, my sister, JadeStarDragon, managed to get both of us banned from the computer on weekdays. Isn't she a genius? And, I've been a little stressed out. My complaint for the last, about 3 weeks have been, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! Sob. My Arts and Crafts teacher says I should though. 

I now have a beta, her name is Ginger. Well, that's what my friends and I call her. We meet most every Friday, go to different school districts, live in the same city, and she's a grade younger then me. She won't be betaing this story because it's almost over, but she will all my other stories!


	9. Chibi Yasha Ch 9

A/N: My excuse for not updating can be summed up in one word. 'LIFE'. I must live life to the fullest each day, as it is supposedly short. Here's the second the last chapter…

* * *

**Chibi Yasha**

**Chapter 9**

"Out with it girl," Naraku had us all tied up. "Who is this 'Brother' person, and who is James Hurst?" He started to pace around us, really annoying, really. "Tell me, Kagome, who are these people?"

"Waaaaait a minute. Were you the one who stole my essay?" You know Kagome, I think it would be a safer if you just answered his questions.

"Kukukukukukuku. An essay you call it." Naraku looked brilliant for a moment. Then he ruined it, "What is an essay?"

"'Brother' and James Hurst are people from my essay!" A vein on Kagome's forehead was starting to pulse, "My essay would be the sheet of paper you stole from me!"

"Kagome…." Sango and Miroku who were on both sides of Kagome started nudging her, "This is Naraku you're talking to."

"Yes," Miroku said, "We must take all precaution."

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled, "That's my essay," She purified the tentacles that were tying her up, then stood up and pointed her finger at Naraku. "And I need it for school! My grades are low enough already, and I need to get better ones so I can get into a good high school!" We crept away from her, as the 'flames' surrounding her were getting too hot.

"Kukuku. 'School', 'essay', 'grades', what are these words, priestess, an incantation to destroy me?"

"If I knew an incantation to destroy you, I would have said it already!" She huffed, "Besides, don't you have any other evil laughs other then 'kukuku'? Whatever happened to the bwahahahaha?"

"I could use hohohoho, but that's to good." Naraku took a step towards Kagome. "Or ohohohoho, but old ladies laugh like that." He took another step, Kagome held her ground. "And hahahaha is just too happy." Naraku tilted Kagome's chin upward, out with the secret!"

An evil glint was seen in Kagome's eyes. She started to talk, "So, Naraku, what do you want to know?"

We all gasped in shock. Was she about to betray everyone!

Naraku smiled, "You now know the nature of your situation." We all rolled our eyes when Naraku 'kukukuku'ed again. "I will let you live a bit longer." A table and a pair of chairs appeared out of nowhere. "Let's sit and talk things out."

They both sat, Kagome first purifying our bonds so we were free, but she motioned us to stay still. Naraku never noticed when Sango put the still sleeping InuYasha in her lap.

"Miko, what does the sentence, **'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return… to obtain, something of equal value must be lost… That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.', taken from Full Metal Alchemist, episode prologue.'**, mean?"

Kagome smiled, "Fullmetal Alchemist is a scroll (book). In it are rules and ways how people can use alchemy."

"Oh, really?" He looked into her eyes. "Prove it."

"I require pen and paper." Way to go, Kagome, boss Naraku around and hope he doesn't kill you.

"Kanna." Kanna appeared with a brush and a sheet of rice paper. She also had with her an ink stone, water, and a container.

Kagome took her time getting the ink ready. She thought for a moment. Then she drew a double circle, two triangles intersecting, flames on top of the circle, and a lizard on the bottom.

"There you have it." Kagome announced, "A transmutation circle."

"So, how does it work?" Well, Naraku was not the only clueless person. We all had question marks hanging above our heads.

"We need to wait for the ink to dry completely."

It was a really big transmutation thingy, and Kagome had used a lot of water. So we waited for an hour.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"How can I trust you?" Sesshomaru got his claws ready to attack.

"Do you think I want to work for that 'thing'?" Kagura huffed, "That bsturd has the human girl you saved. Don't you care?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Lead me to the castle. If InuYasha dies and I could of prevented it, Father would kill me when I go on to the next world."  
Kagura had a hard time trying to conceal her giggles.

* * *

Back to Naraku and the others…….. 

"I believe that the paper is dry now, priestess." Naraku was starting to get impatient.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" She needed a little bit more time to cover the perimeter of the castle. "I must wash my hands first though," 'A little more time', she thought.

"Kanna." Kanna once again appeared at Naraku's command, this time with a basin of cool water and a towel.

Kagome washed her hands slowly, and dried them slowly as well. Setting the paper on the floor, she placed both hands on the circle. A blue light surrounded the room, Kagome made blue fire appear above the paper, but the perimeter of the castle was slowly disappearing. All the time she had been spreading her power slowly and carefully so Naraku wouldn't notice!

Naraku had never seen blue fire, so he didn't notice that his territory was decreasing. When he did, a tentacle sprouted from his body and grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" We all shouted. But she just stood there, concentrating on purifying Naraku's castle.

"HOT!" Naraku shouted, and he let go of Kagome. He stared to jump up and down, in an attempt to cool his body down. "Kanna!" He yelled out, "Water, get some water, I'm melting!" Of course, he wasn't really melting, but villains live to be dramatic.

"Stop in the name of the law!" A short blond haired boy appeared, and we all stared. "Someone stole the Taisa's transmutation circle, it suddenly disappeared off his glove, and he's making me do his dirty work."

"What was that about, Shrimp", Kouga said.

"**_Who are you calling a microscopic little bean that no one can see unless it's under a microscope!_**" Jeez, this kid is just as immature as InuYasha. In fact, he's jumping around and waving his arms around. Then he disappeared.

* * *

"OMG!" Kagura said laughing, "That was hilarious! Kanna, who was that brat?" 

"I don't know sister, I heard the young priestess saying something about a Fullmetal Alchemist. So I summoned a Fullmetal Alchemist from my mirror. I had to send him back, or else the worlds would have been caught off the balance.

* * *

Back to us….. 

Then Sesshomaru appeared. Clouds of white smoke bellowed as he landed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out, "You came, just like you promised Rin!" She ran and went to hug Jaken, who was squawking disgracefully. What a shame.

Naraku, at the sight of Sesshomaru, decided to retreat, and regroup whatever was left of him, and attack at a later date.

After getting everything straight, we headed off to Kaede's village. InuYasha was still sleeping, and Kouga left us, after once again being rebuffed by Kagome.

* * *

Sunset Shrine, Modern day Tokyo. 

It had been a tiring day, sending Souta to school, listening to her father tell stories, and worrying Kagome took a lot out of her. Mrs. Higurashi laid down and took a nap. When she woke up, she seemed to have a different air around her. In fact, she went to change out of her clothes and into a very formal kimono. She started to walk towards the well. Souta spotted her and had a huge question mark hanging over his head, her father whispered to Souta, "Your mother is being possessed by an evil spirit." He lowered his voice even lower, "We must chase it out, trap it in the well house while I get the necessary materials." The old man headed towards the house while another question mark hung over Souta's head.

Kagome's grandfather was right, to a certain extent. Indeed, Mrs. Higurashi was possessed, but no, not by an evil spirit.

Souta did not have to trap his mother in the well house, in fact, she walked straight into it, and jumped in.

"Mama?", Souta questioned as he approached the well house, "Are you ok?" No answer was heard. He looked into the well and found nothing. "Hey, Grandpa!", he yelled, "Mom jumped down the well and disappeared!" With that, the old man came running down from the house as fast as his joints would let him. He would have to seal that well after his daughter and granddaughter came back from the other side.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I also just happened to be banned from using the internet. I will edit this later, Ginger.

Disclamier: Anything owned by Arakawa or Takahashi does not belong to me!

**Sequel: **Sorry to say, there will be no sequel to this story. I did think about it, but concluded that if I were to write one, it would turn out to be a trilogy. Another reason would be that I don't have all the time in the world. I'll be in high school next year, so my studies are also important. I also have three stories going on at once. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle four. Either way, thank you to those who have been with me from start to finish of this story. Thankies to all reviewers and readers!

Come back to read the last chapter! (Wow, and not even a year has passed.)


	10. Chibi Yasha Ch 10

A/N: Wow, a whole year, a school year I mean. And the first InuYasha fanfic I've ever written. I'm so proud! (Starts to sob)

Disclaimer: InuYasha is 400+ chapters. Chibi Yasha is10 chapters. See the difference?

* * *

**Chibi Yasha**

**Ch. 10**

Ms. Higurashi climbed out of the well on the feudal side. Slowly, taking everything in, she started to walk towards Kaede's village.

* * *

I was playing with and Rin. To be more specific, we were annoying Miroku. Rin grabbed his legs, and I grabbed his neck. In fact, we borrowed Kagome's square cloth, I think she calls it a hankerchip. Or whatever it's called. And tied it around his eyes so he couldn't see. Sango was sorting out a few pictures she had into a 'abum' and Kagome was writing another 'essay'. 

Then a woman came into the village. She was wearing a kimono, and a fancy one. There was a semi-glazed look in her face. InuYasha was still sleeping.

"My son, how are you doing?"

Rin and I let go of Miroku, and we all thought the same thing. '_Wasn't InuYasha's mom dead?'_

Kagome came up and said, "Mom, what are you doing here?" After that, all three of them blacked out. According to Kagome, they were transported to a place between dimensions.

"Mom, are you alright?", Kagome asked. She looked around her, all endless black.

"I am very sorry for all inconveniences I have caused. But I am not your mother."

"Then who are you? That's my mother's kimono."

"I am your mother's incarnate. I am the one who set the spell on InuYasha, I am the one who will reverse it."

"But why did you do it?" Kagome stroked InuYasha's ears, as he lay sleeping.

"His childhood was not easy on him. He missed out the chance of being a child and having fun. It is my fault, I wasn't careful. InuYasha is my only child, so I let him relive a time of his life when it was the hardest for him. The time when I died. These new memories will now be a part of him. He should be a bit happier with life."

"You really didn't mean any harm, did you?"

"No, I did it because I love him." She went up to InuYasha and kissed him on the forehead. "I will miss you, my son. Live your life out to the fullest."

Where we were, there was a huge blinding light, and InuYasha and Kagome came back. The only change was that InuYasha was now normal again. And he was using Kagome's lap was a pillow. They were unconscious. Miroku called out to Sango.

"Where's the cam thingy?"

This time, Sango got what he was talking about. She pulled out the black box and started to take pictures of the couple sleeping.

Just then, the two woke up. I'll let you imagine the chaos occurred.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Kagome did get her essay finished. Instead of doing it on the 'Scarlet Ibis', she did it on The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Here is is:

A few lines from the lyrics of the song 'Smile Bomb' are, "It's time to open myself, do something new/ I want to stop-and grow up a bit." At a point in life, people mature and learn while doing something new. People also grow by learning new ways to cope with old experiences. In The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain, Tom goes from an immature boy to a mature young man.

Throughout the story, Tom changed and started to display friendship. At first, Tom barters for tickets which are used to show that he memorized his Bible verses. Tom is not afraid to take advantage of others for himself. He uses others to get what he wants for his own desires. Later in the story, on his adventure to Jackson Island, Tom takes his two friends Joe and Huck. Tom is starting to open up to others by inviting them to follow him and have fun. Before, Tom wouldn't have taken Joe and Huck with him. Finally, when Huck is sick of life with the widow, Tom tells Huck "Oh, Huck, you know I can't do that. 'Tain't fair;". (Pg. 280) Tom really cared about Huck for himself and not what he could do for him. Tom wishes for Huck to have a good future so he wouldn't the social outcast he is now. In conclusion, Tom appreciates friends for who they are.

In the story, Tom states to show the traits of caring. In the beginning, at Jackson Island when Joe gets homesick, Tom said "Who cares. Nobody wants you too". (Pg. 125) Tom cares for no one but himself which is why he tells Joe to go. Tom is selfish because he wants everything his way, not considering what others might want. As time elapses, during Muff Potter's trial, Tom speaks the truth about what happened at the graveyard. Even though his life was threatened, he really cared enough about Potter to tell the truth. Tom sees that others care about him, and he is just returning the favor by caring for them. At the end of the tale, when Tom and Becky get lost in the cave, he shares the piece of cake he has left with her. Tom truly cares about Becky which is shown by the fact that he even offers her the bit of cake. Tom has completely opened up to people and now trusts others not to hurt him if he cares about them. All in all, Tom learns to care about others.

Throughout The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Tom has evolved into a young man. In the beginning Tom bought tickets from his friends because he didn't learn the Bible verses correctly. In the end of the book, when stuck in the cave with Becky, he shared the piece of cake he had. By becoming mature, he started to display the traits of friendship and caring. All in all, Tom has come a long way from the beginning of the book.

Her teacher loved it, so she got a A- on it.

* * *

InuYasha never referred to the time he was a child, but Rin and I loved to tease him about it.

* * *

Rin and I became partners in crime, the only crimes we committed were annoying people.

* * *

Sango ended up getting a digatal cam-thingy for her birthday because she loved using it so much.

* * *

And that ends the time when InuYasha was a chibi.

* * *

A/N: ALL FINISHED! And in good time too. I have been traumatized with the fact that my family and I will be moving, and I'll start the freshman year of high school alone. And now let's see if I can finish up some of my other fics… 


End file.
